True Love's kiss
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Everybody knows that a true love's kiss is one of the only ways to wake up somebody from a sleeping curse; but would it work when Snow and Emma both are affected? Pairing: Snowing and Captain Swan. One Shot! Cute little moment. Set during season 4, no spoilers.


**Author's note:  
Everybody knows that a true love's kiss is one of the only ways to wake up somebody from a sleeping curse; but would it work when Snow and Emma both are affected? **

**Pairing: Snowing and Captain Swan. **

**One Shot!**

**Thank you so much to my amazing Beta: Pepper1622!**

**Feel free to review :D**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Regina slips on her blazer, glancing in the mirror to check her reflection before opening her front door and stepping into the fresh morning air. However, as she steps out she realizes instantly that something is not right. After a thorough scan of the area, she notices that the tree which had been planted some time ago was missing its apples. She curses silently, knowing that she would be to blame if anybody ate one of those apples. Hurriedly pulling out her phone, Regina dials Emma's number, sure that the townspeople would trust her word regarding Regina's innocence.

When Emma doesn't answer, she curses and calls David instead.

"Hello?" David answers.

"David, something bad has—"

"Regina?" he asks, recognizing the caller's voice.

"Yes. Somebody took my apples from my tree in my garden and we need to get them back immediately," Regina tells him urgently.

"You want me to help you find your apples?" David asks; she hears him shuffling, probably still in bed.

"They are poisonous apples," Regina explains, annoyed that conversation hasn't ended yet. "Just one will put whomever eats it into a sleeping curse."

"What?!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Carrying on casual conversation, Snow and Emma sit comfortably together in a booth at Granny's. Emma still hadn't contributed when the discussion led to deep topics or personal information, although Snow had really been trying dig a little deeper.

Snow stands up and retrieves a freshly baked apple crumble; when she sits back down she inquires, her voice a little too eager, "How are you and Killian doing?"

"Fine," Emma replies, not really knowing what else to say as she picks up a spoon.

"Just fine?" Snow prompts, putting some apple crumble on her spoon. "You both seem pretty snuggly together."

Emma laughs slightly as she steals some apple crumble with her own spoon. "Snuggly? I suppose."

Snow and Emma simultaneously eat the apple crumble; Snow frowns at the taste, but Emma smiles.

They both drop at the same time; Emma's head connects with the table, whereas Snow drops down across the seat.

Ruby hurries over to them. "Snow? Emma?" she says, trying to shake them awake.

David comes rushing in. "Did any of you steal Regina's apples?"

"Why would I use her apples?" Granny calls from inside the kitchen.

"David!" Ruby says to gain his attention.

David looks over at her. "Snow!" he gasps, quickly scurrying over to her and looking at Emma. "The apples are poisonous—make sure nobody else eats them."

Ruby nods and goes to secure the rest of the apples.

David gently slides Snow onto the floor before simply leaning down and kissing her.

Snow instantly gasps for air and smiles at David. "Hi," she says before looking around frantically. "What happened? Is Emma okay?"

"Sleeping curse—it was the apples," David explains as Snow leans over her immobile daughter.

"Regina?" Snow guesses, looking up at him.

David shakes his head. "No, somebody took her apples. She warned me."

Snow nods as she looks back at Emma, lifting her head lightly. "She has a red mark on her head—is that going to bruise?"

Ruby comes back over and asks, "Where is Hook?"

"Hook? Why?" David says.

"Because only a true love's kiss can wake her up. . . . Surely that would mean Hook?" Ruby points out, a gleeful smile on her face.

David frowns slightly. "She loves him? Really?"

As if on cue, Killian walks in, carefree and confident. He turns his attention to the commotion at one of the tables. His mouth goes dry when he sees Emma, seemingly sleeping, knowing that something is not right.

"What's going on?" he asks, walking over to them with a sense of urgency.

"You have to kiss her," Snow says, a bit too eagerly.

"Pardon?" Killian asks.

"Emma—she's been affected by the sleeping curse," Snow explains.

"She . . . she would need a true love's kiss," Killian states. The thought fills him with insecurity, especially once he sees everybody looking at him expectantly. "Last time I tried that, it didn't work . . . for her memory."

Snow sighs. "You have to try. Have faith," she encourages as she moves from her daughter's side.

Killian takes Snow's place; he glances up, hating all the expectant stares—apart from David, who had taken to looking away from him uncomfortably.

Taking a deep breath, Killian kisses Emma, expecting the worst. To his surprise, Emma intakes a large gasp of air and opens her eyes, which dart around anxiously.

"What happened?" she asks, confused at the sudden appearance of Killian and David.

David looks over and stands up, obviously relieved. "Ruby, Granny, make sure nobody else eats anything with the apples in it," he says, sitting down.

"You two are in love!" Snow says excitedly.

"What?" Emma asks, glancing at the silent Killian, who is still beside her.

"The apples were poisonous, and we both fell into a sleeping curse. David easily woke me up. And Killian woke you up—that would only work if you two were truly in love," she gushes.

Emma looks at Killian; they hadn't spoken those three words to each other at all. She nods slightly and turns her attention to David. "Who poisoned us?"

"We don't know," David replies. "Somebody stole the apples from Regina . . ."

"Why did Regina have poisonous apples?" Emma questions, rubbing her head slightly.

"Are you alright there, love?" Killian asks, speaking for the first time since the kiss worked.

"Yeah, just getting a headache," Emma responds, planning on ignoring it.

Snow softly mutters, "That might be from when you hit your head—it looks like it might bruise."

"When did I hit my head?" Emma asks as Killian moves her hair out of the way to look at her bump.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

David and Emma leave Granny's with the intention of going to examine the apple tree to see if whoever stole them left any clues.

Killian jogs out of the diner after them. "Emma!" he calls, catching his hook gently around her arm, causing her to turn around and face him. "Can we talk about . . . the kiss?"

"Later, somebody just tried putting Storybrooke to sleep," Emma replies, staring at him intently.

Killian looks slightly deflated for a mere moment before nodding and releasing her. "Okay. Want me to come with you?"

Emma smiles. "I'd love that," she replies, taking his hand and leading him to the car.


End file.
